The Grinch (2018)
NOTE: For the original version from the book and TV special, click here. For the 2000 version, click here. The Grinch is the titular protagonist villain of Illumination's 9th animated feature film The Grinch, which is based on the 1957 book How the Grinch Stole Christmas! by Dr. Seuss. He is a grumpy green outcast who seeks to steal and destroy Christmas for all the misery it has caused him. He was voiced by , who also portrayed Smaug and Sauron in The Hobbit trilogy, Dormammu in Doctor Strange, William Ford in 12 Years a Slave, Shere Khan in Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle ''and Khan Noonien Singh in ''Star Trek: Into Darkness. Biography The Past When he was a kid, The Grinch spent most of his childhood life in a Whoville orphanage with no one to celebrate Christmas with while the Whoville are celebrating Christmas without him and he wasn't adopted either. It was making him so sad and decided to leave since it was so much pain for him. Like in the book and his live-action counterpart, he lived at Mt. Crumpit, questioning the meaning of Christmas for 53 years later. The Present In the town of Whoville, human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who is not all excited is a cantankerous green creature called The Grinch, who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch's only friend is his loyal pet dog Max and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food. Meanwhile, 5-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her twin infant brothers, Buster and Bean. She decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother at first, but after encountering the Grinch who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she eventually decides to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends and ask him for his help since she thinks that it is too important. After the Grinch is annoyed that the Whos brought a gigantic Christmas tree to town, he attempts to destroy the tree by catapulting a giant snowball at it, but it backfires and he ends up catapulted himself and soon, all the festivities take him back to his sad childhood where he's all alone in an orphanage while all of the other Whos were taken by families. After returning to his cave, the Grinch soon decides that he'll steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from the most happiest Who in Whoville, Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch sees that Fred has a wife and child, so with a heavy heart, he lets Fred go back to them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his theft, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville and begin stealing the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy after falling into her trap. Her request is to help lighten her mother's workload and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to alleviate his sadness, touches the Grinch's bitter heart. Nevertheless, the Grinch carries on with his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max decide to head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. At first, Cindy Lou realizes that it was her fault, because she caught Santa and thinks that she made him mad by stealing their Christmas, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just presents and that Cindy Lou's the best thing that ever happened to her. Then, the Whos join together by singing Welcome Christmas. Then, the Grinch and Max heard the singing before he can dump the sleigh which the Grinch's puzzled to see that they're celebrating Christmas without presents, despite his theft. After remembering Cindy's advice and listening to their song, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over into a breathless joy and wonder. Then, the sleigh falls off Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items and he admits his theft to the Whos and apologizes before going back to his cave. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy Lou comes to his house and invites him to celebrate Christmas at her house since she forgave him and told him that no one should be alone on Christmas which it surprised the Grinch. Then, The Grinch awkwardly attends since he haven't been invited before and Cindy Lou was very happy that he came and want him to feel welcome. When seated down for dinner, The Grinch confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he disliked, but being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected. He also thank Cindy Lou for changing his life, because of her kindness and her mother hug Cindy Lou by saying that's my girl. Then, Cindy Lou smiles and wishes the Grinch a merry Christmas which the Grinch smiles and wishes her a merry Christmas too. Before carving the roast beast, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Personality The Grinch is grumpy and cruel, and likes to bully and antagonize the citizens of Whoville whenever he can. He takes some sadistic pride in his work, and sees an artistry and style to being generally mean and nasty. However, deep down he has a soft spot, as he shows to his dog Max and a select few individuals that manage to appeal to it under his rough exterior. Gallery Images IMG 8608.PNG MV5BMThlZGZmOTYtZjJmMC00NTUxLThmYjAtYWU3ODZhN2I2NDM4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTY2OTAzNTA@. V1 .jpg|An early design of the Grinch IMG 8026.PNG|The Grinch as a child. IMG 8025.PNG IMG 8772.GIF IMG 9609.JPG IMG 0867.GIF IMG 0868.GIF|The Grinch heading to Whoville. IMG 0869.GIF The Grinch, final poster.jpg Grinch movie character 2018.png Grinch's confession.jpg|The Grinch admits to stealing Christmas. Grinch shameful.jpg|The Grinch returns to his cave after confessing his crimes, full of sadness and shame. Grinch's Revenge.jpg|Prepare youself, Max! For tomorrow, we began! Videos THE GRINCH Official Teaser Trailer (2018) Animated Movie HD The Grinch - Official Trailer (HD) The Grinch - Official Trailer 2 HD The Grinch - Official Trailer 3 HD Trivia *The Grinch is Illumination's second protagonist to be a villain after Felonious Gru from the Despicable Me franchise. *Compared to the other versions of the Grinch, this Grinch is significantly less evil and scheming than previous versions, as he is portrayed more as a grouchy cynic who prefers to mind his own business than actively hurt other people, will still be social when he needs to be, treats his dog well, and only decides to steal Christmas to prove a point rather than out of pure hatred for the Whos and the holiday. *This version of the Grinch seems to dye the hairs to hide the gray hairs at its age, although it is claimed the opposite. *His voice actor, Benedict Cumberbatch stated that he believes his version of the Grinch to be in his fifties. See also *The Grinch in Heroes Wikia. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Contradictory Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Outcast Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Burglars Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Incriminators Category:Book Villains Category:Titular Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Mischievous Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mascots Category:Envious Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Con Artists